αвяαzαмε
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: Sakura sintió como las dulces caricias se hiban debilitando, apretó sus manos ensangrentados en los hombros desnudos de Sasuke y, aunque parezca mentiras, su llanto incrementó, se separó de el, y lo vió ahí, inerte, mirando el cielo infinito...


NA: esta canción no me pertenece, pertenece al duo Camila, al igual que su personajes que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

ஐ:.¤.ღ.:*'ﾟαвяαzαмεﾟ'*:.ღ.¤.:ஐ

_Una luz, _el sol candente les cubria con una fuerza sorprendente, otra lagrima confundida con el dolor corrió por su mejilla, sus ojos no podían ver con claridad, solo sabia que el hombre que amaba estaba ahí, enfrente suyo, con la palma de su mano acaricio con deseperacion el cabello azabache y su mano se hizo puño al saber que no podía hacer mas.

Su mirada se apagaba, aunque el odio ya la había apagado desde hacia mucho, pero que ella, con un optimismo inigualable sabia que el debia vivir

Sus ojos, hinchados por el llanto repetían un coreo de _yo se que puedo_, otra vez deslizo su mano por el torso herido, sus probabilidades eran muy pocas, pero ella podía, ella podía, esta vez sentía desfallecer por la falta de chackra pero ella podía, su mano se dirigía a la frente ensangrentada de Sasuke pero el mismo la detuvo

-n-no Sakura-dijo casi en un suspiro-moriré-dijo levantando la mirada hasta los ojos de la muchacha y vio como unas fugaces lagrimas salian de sus dos hermosos ojos, el las seco con su mano, con la ultima fuerza que poseía-n-no seas una molestia-dijo cayendo de para atrás donde se encontraban las piernas de Sakura, _su esposa_

Sakura limpio con un pedazo de tela del haori de Sasuke la sangre que brotaba abundante del pecho, a Sakura no le importaba que a su alrededor estuviese una guerra ninja, para nada, solo le importaba el

-no Sasuke, no seas terco-dijo con una mueca en el rostro, parecida a una sonrisa, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, para Sasuke los mas hermosos que jamás había visto

Sasuke suspiro entrecortadamente- tienes que…-dijo tomando aire, dolia demasiado-saber que es lo ultimo que te pido Sakura-dijo enterrando sus manos en la tierra, no queria demostrar su dolor y menos a Sakura

Sakura empezo a llorar de una manera estruendosa, que llamaría mucho al atención del mundo, pero que realmente solo causaba confusión a este

Esta vez Sasuke miro al cielo-Sabes que, no me queda mucho tiempo, mi corazón me delata-dijo tocándose con la punta de los dedos el pecho para después tomar la mano de Sakura que sostenía un paño que escurría en sangre, que era la suya, la de un Uchiha, aunque gracias a dios no el ultimo-pero quiero que-esta vez eran suyos los ojos que querían llorar, pero no se lo permitió, porque había sobrevivido a dos batallas con los mas fuertes, y cuando queria morir no lo hizo, Y justo ahora, que no quería marcharse del mundo cruel que le dio la espalda el momento le llegaba

El sol se escondia, ya era tarde y todo a su alrededor era caótico, puesto que la guerra aun estaba ahi presente, todo volaba por los aires, todos y todas, menos ellos

Sasuke, levanto la mano apuntando a la cara de la pelirosa-tu, eres y siempre seras mia Sakura Uchiha-dijo con una minúscula sonrisa en la cara, que no abria de borrarse

Sakura paro el llanto y con una mirada inundada en lagrimas dijo-lo sé Sasuke-kun, soy y sere siempre tuya-su mano presiono la de Sasuke, estaban acostados en un charco pantanoso de sangre-pero quedate un poco mas a acerme compañía Sasuke-kun-dijo acariciándole como cuando amanecían juntos-no te vallas, no me dejes aquí, que diran los niños-dijo en un mar salado de lagrimas.

Esta vez Sasuke, miro con el ceño fruncido a su mujer, su amante, su todo-tengo miedo Sakura-dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños-diles que-esta vez sentía como poco a poco se le drenaba la vida-que les amo y que-suspiró, estaba cansado, quería dormir-honren su clan

Sakura asintió deseperada-tu se los vas a ordenar cuando regresemos a Konoha!-dijo con rabia-en casa! En el campo! En su habitación!-dijo soltando la mano de Sasuke atrapando su cabello y jalándolo con preocupación

-s-sakura, no me tengas compasión, so-su voz se corto por un gemido de dolor-solo abrazame-dijo atrayendo con debilidad a Sakura quien se lanzo a llorar fuertemente

-no te vayas!-su voz era como la de su esposo, débil y frágil

El Uchiha, acaracrició el cabello rosa de su mujer, _su pasatiempo, su único pasatiempo_

Sakura sintió como las dulces caricias se hiban debilitando, apretó sus manos ensangrentados en los hombros desnudos de Sasuke y, aunque parezca mentiras, su llanto incrementó, se separó de el, y lo vió ahí, inerte, mirando el cielo eterno

-SASUKE! Sasuke, no te vayas!-dijo lanzándose contra su pecho-quedate un poco mas-dijo entre el llanto

_Duele, duele el dolor Sakura_

-ya se fue Sakura-dijo Genma separándolo de su esposo sin vida

Sakura cayo de nuevo en tierra, una suave brisa le removió los cabellos, se sentía el perfume varonil de su hombre en el, inmediatamente su mirada vislumbró a lo lejos a el, _a su Sasuke_


End file.
